And I Shall See His Glory
by Luciel89
Summary: After a small accident, Dean finds himself being able to see Castiel's wings. Eventually he finds himself being obsessed with them, secretly admiring them. What happens if Castiel ever finds out Dean is spying on his very private parts? Set mid-season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: My friend helped me finding a plot for a new Dean/Castiel fic. I wanted to write a new wing!fic (I love wing!fics, can't help it), even though I am currently having a writer's block, and she said "what if Dean can suddenly see Castiel's wings?" and suddenly the ideas came flowing to me. She helped me with a lot of ideas for this, so some of the credit goes to her.

I know I haven't updated My Broken Angel for a while, but I am totally lost about what should happen next in that story, so for now I am moving on to a new one. I imagine this fic will have 2-3 chapters, but I am not certain yet since I haven't finished writing the second chapter.

Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He thinks it all started the day he and Sam returned from a long and exhausting hunt which had almost proved fatal to them, if Castiel had not shown up in the last minute to help.

They had been hunting down a wendigo when the thing had suddenly surprised them by attacking them from behind when they hadn't expected it. The thing had started throwing them around like rag dolls and clawed at them before Castiel, whom they had called earlier, had shown up and helped them restrain and kill it.

Now Dean and Sam sat back on the forest floor, bruised and exhausted from the fight. Castiel was standing close by, absently watching the remains of the wendigo that were still on fire.

"Well, wasn't that difficult," Dean smirked at Sam, who shot his brother a dead glare.

"Right. This was _your_ idea to hunt down that thing at _night_ when it's most dangerous!" Sam accused, and groaned in pain when raising his voice made his sore throat hurt after the wendigo had smacked him hard across it. But it was nothing compared to his sore ribs, several cuts and bruises, a bloody cut above his right eyebrow, and his hands, which were full of broken glass because he had the bad luck of landing on a broken glass bottle, and the broken glass was all over the hard forest floor.

"C'mon, Sammy! You knew this couldn't wait until the morning! The thing would have killed more people," Dean said defensively. Pain shot through him and he looked at his shoulder which he knew had been badly dislocated by the creature.

He looked up at Castiel, who was observing their fight with a blank expression. "Mind giving us a ride back to the motel? I don't think either of us should ride my Baby right now."

Cas regarded Dean with a frown and a head tilt. "Of course."

Before Sam could protest, Castiel had put his fingers to their foreheads and they were now all back in the motel they had booked the night before. Sam let out a discomforted groan at the sudden transportation. He wasn't as used to this as Dean was.

Dean went to retrieve the first aid kit they always had with them. It was a bit difficult considering his left shoulder was dislocated, but he found himself grateful that God had given him two arms to work with.

He walked back to Sam with the first aid kit and his brother looked up at him. "Dude. My hands. Full of broken glass, remember? You're gonna have to do this yourself."

"Such a pussy," Dean replied, earning a bitch face from Sam. He suddenly remembered that Sam couldn't fix his shoulder either because the man couldn't even hold a tissue without wincing right now, so he turned to Castiel who was, surprisingly, still around.

"Mind helping me out, Cas?" he asked. When the angel seemed confused he added, "my shoulder. It won't fix itself, and Sam's being a pussy right now."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

Dean chuckled and looked back at the angel. "Of course," Castiel finally replied.

Dean's t-shirt had been pretty much ripped apart around his dislocated left shoulder, so when he put himself in position, he felt Cas' hands touching his skin as the angel prepared to fix the shoulder. Dean noticed that the angel's left hand was uncomfortably close to the handprint on his shoulder.

Dean let out a pained groan as Cas pulled him from his thoughts when he fixed the shoulder. He should have paid more attention, he thought to himself.

But then it happened. Castiel was about to pull his hands away from Dean's shoulder when Dean, who wasn't really thinking, turned and made Castiel's right hand touch directly at the handprint, sending shockwaves of strange pleasure through Dean's entire body. He let out a gasp of surprise and Castiel almost immediately pulled his hand away as if burned.

Dean stared at the angel in shock, and saw that the angel also seemed shocked by the contact. But he didn't know if he had felt the same as Dean, or if he knew that the contact had done to him.

"Sorry, that... that was not supposed to happen," Cas said, staring wide-eyed at Dean's shoulder before looking back into Dean's eyes.

Dean blinked a few times, pulling himself back to reality. "Uh, no problem, Cas." He quickly turned away from the angel and went over to the first aid kit and pulled out a small bottle of pure alcohol, which he was going to use to clean the cuts on Sam's hands.

Sam looked from the angel to his brother, who was avoiding looking at Castiel. "Uh, did I miss something?" he asked uncertainly. He hadn't seen Cas' hand touch Dean's shoulder because he was looking the other way, but Dean's gasp had alerted him, and now he noticed the two of them weren't looking at each other.

"Nope, you didn't, Sammy," Dean said blankly and started to clean the cuts.

"I shall leave you to it then," Castiel said, uncomfortably, and was gone before Sam could say anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next time Dean saw Castiel was the next day when the angel dropped by their motel room, just as they were packing and getting ready to hit the road again.

He heard the familiar flapping of wings and both he and Sam turned to see Castiel standing in the room.

"Hey Cas," Sam greeted, offering the angel a small smile before turning to pack his duffle bag again.

"Hello Sam."

"Anything new? Why are you here?" Sam asked, glancing at the angel as he started tidying his bed.

"I only came to see if you were alright after yesterday's occurrences."

"Uh, yeah, I think we're fine," Sam said, looking at Dean in confusion. Dean simply shrugged and walked closer to the angel.

"Hey Cas, is my Baby still where we left her?" Dean asked.

Castiel did not quite understand why Dean always referred to the Impala as "his Baby", but he didn't ask about it. He nodded silently at Dean's question and Dean's face lit up with relief.

"C'mon, Sammy, we gotta go get her," he said almost eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah, let me pack this stuff first, jeez," Sam mumbled as he packed the rest of his stuff.

Dean was about to join Sam out the door when he suddenly caught glimpse of something behind Castiel' back. He stopped and stared. It was like he could see the faint lines of something behind the angel's shoulders but he couldn't quite make out what it was.

Castiel looked as Dean suddenly stopped his movements and saw that the human was staring at something behind him. He turned his head to look, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. When he looked back at Dean, Dean was still staring perplexed, narrowing his eyes as if hoping to see it more clearly.

"Dean?" Castiel asked uncertainly, trying to catch the human's eyes.

Dean snapped back to the present and was now staring into Castiel's eyes. "What?"

Before Castiel could say anything, Sam re-entered the room. "You coming or what?" he asked Dean. Dean mumbled something and went out the door. Sam stood in the doorway, staring after his weird brother. He looked at Cas, who hadn't moved since he got there. "Cas, you wonna come too?"

Castiel looked up at the younger Winchester. "No, thank you, I have other things to attend to."

"Okay," Sam said, watching the angel disappear before he left the motel with Dean, heading off to the forest to find the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean thought he was simply seeing things that day in the motel room, but next few times he saw Castiel, he was seeing it again.

At first he couldn't make out what it was, but then he started to see it more clearly each time he met the angel. It was wings. Well, not their full shape, they were still very transparent, but they were definitely wings.

He must be going crazy, he thought.

They had called for Cas' assistance after they got a case of weird deaths in a hospital in North Carolina. They suspected the reapers to have something to do with it, and needed Castiel's help since he was the only one of them who could see and talk to the reapers.

But Dean's attention was not been on the case. No, it was on Castiel's wings, now even more visible than last time he saw the angel, but still not fully visible.

Dean found himself keeping a distance to Castiel when the angel turned his back on him, and those huge half-transparent wings were suddenly thrown up his face. It was crazy. He knew the angel had wings but he shouldn't be able to see them. No mortal should be able to. Which is why he must be going crazy, hallucinating, and definitely needed more sleep.

"Dean? Dean. _Dean!_"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Sam, who was giving him a concerned look. Castiel was searching the hospital for more reapers, questioning them about the deaths in the hospital, leaving Sam and Dean alone until he came back.

"What?"

"Dean, you've been staring at Castiel all day. What the hell is going on with you, you're making the poor guy uncomfortable," Sam said.

"I wasn't staring at him," Dean said defensively. Sam didn't seem convinced.

"Right. Just… stop staring at him with that intense look, he thinks he did something wrong. Jeez."

Castiel returned in that moment, his attention more on Sam than Dean.

"The reapers say they have nothing to do with this," Castiel told them. "But it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Why not?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Because of the way those people died. Only reapers can leave them dead without any trace of crime or sickness," Castiel explained. "With an exception of angels but I doubt they have anything to do with this."

He was doing his best to ignore Dean's constant staring, but he couldn't help feeling extremely uncomfortable. His wings shifted behind him as a wave of discomfort went through his body.

Dean's eyes immediately focused on the movement; how the white, soft-looking feathers moved and made a soft sound when the feathers rubbed against each other. It was entrancing. He hadn't seen Cas move the wings before, and now he stared at Cas with his jaw slightly dropped. Maybe this wasn't a hallucination after all?

"_Dean._"

The sound of Sam's sharp voice brought him back. He left himself blush slightly and muttered a 'sorry', before turning away.

"Don't mind him," Sam told Cas with a fake smile.

It turned out that this case was similar to a previous case they had once been on, back when Dean suffered from a heart damage after being electrocuted. Some woman in the hospital had used a reaper to kill people she held a grudge against. But this time the reaper did not give a life in exchange for another, but simply killed the people it was ordered to kill.

When they arrived back at the motel later that night, Castiel was still with them. Dean was trying not to look at him, but it was difficult with those huge wings being behind the guy's back all the time.

Dean watched, entranced, as the wings spread slightly as Cas stood in the middle of the room, obviously not knowing what to do with himself. Sam was cleaning the table of stuff so he could put his laptop on it.

The wings were now almost fully visible to Dean. It seemed the longer he looked at them, the more he could see them. It hit him that maybe he was not going crazy after all. Maybe what was seeing was real, and he could actually _see_ Castiel's wings, as crazy as it sounded.

Sam looked between the two before he took his laptop and headed towards the door. "I need to go somewhere else, the reception here is really bad," he lied. "So uh, see ya later guys," and he was out the door before either of them could protest.

"Uh. Okay, weird," Dean said before sitting down on the edge of his bed, stretching his tired body as Castiel observed him in silence. "What?" he asked the angel when he noticed him looking.

"Dean." Castiel took a step closer to Dean, staring down at the man. "Why are you staring all the time? Are you still upset about what happened that night in North Carolina?"

"What?" Dean said, not knowing what Cas was talking about until it him: the night Cas had touched the handprint. "No, Cas, I told you it was okay. Accident, right?"

"Then why won't you meet my eyes anymore?"

Did he hear sadness in the angel's voice? He looked up and gazed into Castiel's blue eyes. The angel seemed tense and nervous, and his wings were tugged close to his body. He quickly looked away from the wings and back into Castiel's eyes.

"It's not you, Cas, it's me," Dean sighed. "I don't know, I haven't been feeling… well... lately, I think I'm just tired, not really thinking about where I am looking. Lack of sleep, ya know. It's not you, really," he promised. He knew he should tell Cas what he was seeing, but he wasn't even sure if what he saw was real, and if it was, how would Cas react? The thought frightened him and he chose to ignore everything. It was so much easier.

Castiel stared at Dean, obviously not knowing whether he should believe him or not, but then his expression changed to one of relief, and Dean could have sworn he saw a hint of joy as well.

"Alright. I believe you, Dean."

Dean gave the angel a grateful smile before he saw the wings unfurl, and with a flap, Castiel was gone and he was alone in the room.

He was so going to hell again for secretly spying on an angel's wings.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had stopped staring as much as he used to. Now he just tried to hide it when he did stare. He couldn't help it. Whenever Castiel showed up, the wings were more visible than last time and even more magnificent.

The first few days, Dean had been rubbing his eyes in disbelief at what he was seeing. It just couldn't be real. But now, as he could fully see the wings, he realized that he was indeed looking directly at the angel's wings. He felt thrilled about it, but deep down he knew that he should probably tell Cas about this now that he was sure he wasn't hallucinating.

But he couldn't bring himself to do so. It wasn't like he was invading the guy's privacy.

…Or was it?

But the wings were so beautiful. They were white, with slight grey-bluish undertones, and they glowed a bit. Not too bright though, but just a little. The wings were usually folded tightly behind Castiel's back, and the tips of the big flight feathers were only a few inches above the ground, almost touching it. Dean had never seen them fully extended, but he imagined them to have a huge wingspan.

Castiel had starting hanging around with them more often. His powers were fading and he found that he rather enjoyed the brothers' company, and Sam had told him he could come around more often, so that's what Castiel did. Mostly they could manage the hunts themselves, but it was often nice to have a third pair of hands to help, especially since Castiel was still physically stronger than Sam and Dean.

One morning, the three of them were sitting in the diner. Sam and Dean were sitting next to each other and Castiel was sitting across from them, looking around in the diner.

Dean watched him. He watched how the wings were not affected by the seat behind the angel, and practically went right through the seat like a ghost could go through a wall.

The waitress came over and they ordered their breakfast, except for Castiel who didn't want anything.

Dean secretly watched as Castiel's right wing unfurled slightly, and then Castiel was shaking it gently. He wondered what was going on when he noticed Cas' annoyed frown and how he shook the wing a bit harder, causing the feathers to move elegantly with the shake.

The frown on Castiel's forehead deepened, and he reached out a hand, and Dean observed as he gently touched his own feathers just below the wing bone, tugging at one of them and putting it back into place. Obviously a few of the feathers hadn't been in place, which had annoyed the angel. Dean watched Castiel gasp slightly as he put those feathers back into place, but he didn't understand the nature of the gasp.

Sam was now looking up from the newspaper he was reading while eating, and saw Castiel's hand doing weird movements in the thin air.

"Cas? You okay?" he asked, confused.

Castiel flinched slightly, putting his hands into his lap and looked at Sam. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Okay," Sam said, deciding not to question Castiel's weirdness. Dean smirked inwardly at Sam's ignorance.

"He's okay, Sam, the nerd angel just has a feather problem, no big deal," Dean grinned.

Castiel's eyes widened and stared at Dean in shock. Dean cursed inwardly at himself and tried desperately to think of an excuse.

"Uh… figure of speech?"

Castiel's expression softened at that and almost looked relieved, but Dean could still feel the angel's sharp gaze on him as he turned to talk to Sam. He almost screwed up completely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean headed directly for the shower as soon as they came back to the motel after their most recent hunt. He didn't listen as Sam shouted at him not to use all the hot water.

He undressed and stepped under the hot water of the shower, enjoyed the feel of water on his bare skin. He let his thoughts travel to Castiel and the wings. It was wrong, he should not think of an angel while he was showering.

No matter how much he tried, Dean couldn't shake away the feeling of guilt that he kept this whole thing secret from the angel. Castiel had a right to know; it was _his_ wings he was looking at. But what would he do if he knew?

He tried to push the guilt and shame away and suddenly imagined Castiel's feathers touching him.

Touching…

Dean felt a sudden sweet heat inside his body at the thought of touching those wings, or having them touch him. He wanted it. He wanted so badly to touch them, and he wondered what they'd feel like under his hands. He knew they'd be soft, like silk maybe, and he felt the urge to go out and bury his hands and face in the feathers and in Castiel himself.

His eyes shot open at that thought. Castiel. It wasn't just the wings he desired, he desired the angel himself. He had wanted him for a while now, but those wings were such a turn-on, he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. Arousal swept through him when he thought of his angel. He groaned. This was wrong, this was very wrong; he was _so_ going to hell again for this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel listened to the sound of the shower. He sat on the bed he believed to be Dean's while Sam had gone out to buy dinner.

He had been shocked when Dean had made the comment about his feathers back in the diner. Dean had said it was just a 'figure of speech', but Castiel wasn't so sure. Something seemed off. He thought Dean had simply been tired and stressed out the past few weeks because of the apocalypse and how they couldn't find out how to kill Lucifer. It would explain his odd behaviour and the staring – which still made Castiel uncomfortable.

But now, Castiel didn't know what to think. Dean couldn't possibly have known that he did in fact have a problem with his feathers in the diner and was rearranging them. No mortals could see them, including Dean. It just didn't make sense.

The bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out, already fully dressed, and using the towel to dry his hair and neck. Castiel met his eyes as Dean glanced at him.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"He said he wanted to provide food," Castiel replied. Dean thought it sounded like something you would say about an animal.

"Oh."

Dean shifted. He had a few minutes alone with Cas now. He should tell him. He had to.

Dean cleared his throat and Castiel shifted his attention to him once again; head tilted to the side.

"Uhm, can I ask you a question, Cas?"

He hadn't meant to say that, he wanted to tell the angel already, but he couldn't make himself do it. He was afraid of the disgusted look the angel would probably give him, so this odd question flew out of his mouth instead. He cursed inwardly at himself for being such a coward.

"Of course."

"Uh, you know that night in North Carolina?"

Castiel's eyes sharpened slightly, but otherwise he didn't lose his composure. "Yes. What about it, Dean?" he asked gently.

"Uh, did you… did you feel anything?" Dean asked carefully. "I mean when your hand kind of… touched… the handprint. Did you feel anything? Did anything…odd… happen to you afterwards?"

God, he prayed Castiel wouldn't question him about this 'odd' thing.

"I… haven't experienced anything 'odd' afterwards," Castiel replied with a frown.

"Oh."

"Why? Have you been experiencing anything 'odd' recently, Dean?"

"No!" Dean said, maybe a bit too fast. "Uh, I mean no, not really. I was just, ya know, curious." Dean wanted to shoot himself right now; this was way too awkward for him and he almost totally messed up.

But Castiel's expression told him he didn't believe him.

In that moment, Sam returned and hurried through the door and dropped the bags of food on the table before he turned to Dean and Cas. "Hey guys, got some food. You said you didn't want anything Cas, so I didn't buy you anything… You haven't changed your mind, have you?" he asked the angel.

"No, I haven't, Sam," Castiel told him.

Dean couldn't help but feel grateful that Sam had chosen to come back now. The moment with Cas had been really awkward.

Sam had gotten them food from some restaurant nearby. Mostly it was fast food.

Dean was eating a bacon cheese burger with fries while Sam was eating a sandwich. Castiel was still perching at the edge of Dean's bed. Dean wondered why he didn't go somewhere where he didn't have to listen to people munching food.

Dean noticed Castiel was looking the other way now and took the opportunity to look at his wings again. This was turning into a bad, addictive and perverted habit. He secretly observed each and every feather he could see, a feeling of pure lust appeared inside him as he felt the urge to walk over and touch them; feel them under his hands and all around them…

"Dean. Dean!"

Dean looked at Sam, who was saying his name and now looked at him, annoyed. "Wings?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to eat wings, I said," Sam repeated, pointing to the chicken wings in the food box.

"What? Are you crazy?" Dean exclaimed with a shocked and disgusted face.

"Suit yourself," Sam said as he started eating the chicken wings he bought from the restaurant.

Dean glared at the wings Sam was eating with joy. "Who the hell wants to eat wings…" he muttered before he turned his attention back to his own food. He _did_ notice the glance Castiel gave him while he listened to their small conversation.

After dinner, Dean threw himself on his stomach on the bed.

Sam had gone to shower after he had to wait two hours before there was hot water again after Dean had used all of it earlier. This had caused Sam to glare at his brother for those two hours.

Dean hummed in contentment as he lay on the bed. His body felt sated after the shower and the food.

Castiel was observing him from the edge of the other bed. Suddenly he stood up and looked down at Dean, who felt his stare and turned his face towards him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You've been acting very weird lately, Dean," Castiel told him with a concerned expression. "Why won't you tell me what is bothering you?"

Dean sighed and sat up on his bed, turning his body towards the angel. "Cas, I told you already. Having a bit of a stressed time lately…"

"Dean…" Cas cut him off, obviously not quite believing him.

Dean sighed in defeat and annoyance. Absently, he let his gaze travel to the wings again as he thought about what to do now. They were folded behind Castiel's back as usual but they seemed a bit tense. They tensed even more as Dean looked at them.

Dean looked up at Castiel's face again. The angel was staring at him in wonder, eyes narrowed.

Castiel shifted his wings behind him, and Dean secretly observed him as he did so. Then he unfurled them slightly, letting one wing stretch out until it was half-way extended, observing Dean closely as he did so.

Dean's eyes followed the movement intently, looking at the now half-extended wing in wonder, not knowing what Castiel was doing.

Castiel noticed Dean's confusion and how his eyes followed every movement of his wing.

That was when he realised Dean could _see_ them. Dean was looking _directly_ at his wings.

A sudden feeling of vulnerability and exposure swept through Castiel and he flinched, folded his wings back quickly and tugged them tightly against his back, staring at Dean in shock with the realisation of it all.

Dean stared back at Castiel in bewilderment. "Cas…"

"You see them, don't you?" Castiel asked, wide-eyed and shocked. "My wings…" He moved slowly away from Dean like an animal that felt threatened.

Dean stared at him in shock. "What? No!" he lied.

Castiel stared at him in disbelief.

"I-I mean yeah, I do…" Dean admitted, watching Cas' eyes grow impossibly wider.

"How long…?" the angel asked, not looking away from Dean.

Dean looked at his friend and lowered his head in shame. "A few weeks now…"

The hurt was evident in Castiel's eyes as stared at him in shock and his expression turned into an angry one. "Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled; angry, hurt and confused.

Dean walked slowly closer to the angel, trying to calm him down. "Cas, you don't understand—"

"Leave me alone!" Castiel shouted angrily.

The next moment Dean saw Castiel's wings unfurling, and then the angel was gone; leaving Sam's research papers flying across the room.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

This will be the second last chapter as the story ends in the 4th chapter. Be aware that the rating will go up in chapter 4, but you can still read it and skip the mature contents part if you don't like male/male sex. This is first in the next chapter though – this chapter is rated T, just to be sure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel didn't show up for two days. He didn't answer any of Dean's phone calls either, and Dean was getting worried.

Sam had asked Dean about what happened, but Dean didn't answer him. He just couldn't. It was all his fault – he should have told Cas that he could see the wings the moment he realised what he was seeing was real. But he hadn't. And now his angel was gone.

It was against all of Dean's expectations that the angel showed up after two days in their motel room.

Dean was sitting on the bed reading some magazine and Sam was doing research when suddenly there was a sound of flapping wings and Sam's research papers started flying around the room.

Dean looked up and saw Castiel standing somewhere by the end of the bed, looking in Sam's direction as the taller man stared up in surprise and started collecting the research papers which had landed all over the room.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed in surprise and put the magazine away. But Castiel only glanced at him, wings tensing and pressing tighter against his back. Dean looked at his face but Castiel wouldn't meet his eyes.

Sam looked confused from one to the other. "Uh, everything alright?" he asked uncertainly.

"Everything is fine, Sam," Castiel replied, calmly, looking back at Sam. "Did you track down the demons yet?" he asked, referring to a group of demons they had been hunting down for a few days because they made the whole area insecure.

"Uh, well, they're kinda hard to track but I think I know where they're gonna be next," Sam said, eyes still looking between his brother and the angel in suspicion, before settling on the angel again. "I found some pattern in their attacks; you might want to take a look at this, Cas."

Dean couldn't help but feel a bit hurt and left out, as his angel ignored him completely in favour of looking at Sam's demon-pattern.

Even when they went out to kill the demons, Cas ignored him and even helped Sam more than he helped Dean. Dean couldn't help the feelings of jealousy and betrayal that were taking over inside him.

During the fight with the demons, Dean suddenly saw Castiel's wings unfurl and extend almost fully to each side of him, as he was caught off guard by a demon and almost lost his balance. The wings helped him regain control of his balance, and he launched at the demon and managed to exorcise it.

When Castiel turned his head, he noticed Dean's awed stare, and he quickly folded his wings back, giving Dean a sharp glare before he went on to the next demon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The situation didn't get much better the next few days. Castiel's attention was mostly on Sam and their current hunts; helping Sam find a hunting case, helping him research and help with killing the things they were hunting.

Dean and Sam were still talking, but whenever Sam asked about what was going on, Dean would either tell him to fuck off or he would just go somewhere else.

Until one day when Castiel wasn't around, Sam had enough.

Sam stood up from his chair, walked over to Dean who was sitting on the bed again, yanked the magazine from him and threw it on the floor.

"Dude! What the hell?" Dean exclaimed, glaring at his brother who was glaring back at him now.

"I've had enough, okay?"

"Enough of what?" Dean asked, perplexed.

"Of everything, Dean!" Sam snapped. "You, Cas, this weird lover's quarrel you have going on…I don't know what the hell happened between you two, but you need to fix it. This can't keep going on, and you know it."

"It's not a 'lover's quarrel'," Dean grimaced.

"Dean." There was a warning in Sam's voice as he continued to glare at Dean.

Dean mumbled curses under his breath before he stood up and walked away from his annoying little brother, who just couldn't mind his own business.

"Dean, talk to him, or tell me what the hell is going on," Sam told him; voice now changed to an almost pleading one.

Dean turned around to face Sam again. "I can't talk to him, Sam, he won't listen. He's ignoring me completely, and he doesn't wonna talk to me. I screwed up, okay?"

There was a certain desperation and sadness in Dean's voice that alerted Sam. He eyed his brother with suspicion. "Dude. You and Cas, you're really—"

"We're not together, if that's what you're thinking," Dean cut him off.

"Oh," Sam said, obviously a bit surprised.

Dean sighed and went to the door to go out for a drink, when suddenly he turned back around and walked back to Sam. "Sammy, you… err, you know a lot about angels, right?"

"What?" Sam said, taken aback by the question. "Uh, yeah, I guess I do. Why?"

"Can you tell me what happens if you look at an angel's wings?" Dean asked, keeping his face as blank as possible as he looked at Sam.

Sam's eyes widened. "Dude. People don't look at angels' wings; that's completely impossible."

"Uh yeah, I get that. But say if you do, what happens?"

"Well, you're most likely to get smitten I suppose," Sam said, slowly, not quite knowing why Dean would ask. He eyed his brother with suspicion. "Dean, why are you—"

"Wait. Wh-why would you get smitten because of that?" Dean asked, horrified.

"Well… as far as I know, angels are pretty protective of their wings. They're like extremely private and also very, uh, vulnerable. Looking at an angel's wings is kinda like when someone watches you naked and exposed I guess – maybe even worse. Most angels would probably react negatively to someone invading their greatest privacy."

Dean looked almost horrified at Sam's explanation. Now it made sense why Cas had been so angry and upset with him when he found out. And why he'd keep his wings even tighter around his body know that he knew Dean could see them: he was embarrassed whenever Dean looked.

Sam noticed Dean's horrified stare and then it hit him. "Dean. Don't tell me you…" he trailed off as he saw Dean's guilty face. Sam was in shock. "Oh my god. Dean, h-how could you?"

"It's not like I meant for it to happen!" Dean snapped back, defensively. "Suddenly his wings just started showing behind his back and I didn't know what to do, or if it was even real. And then… then he found out and now he's pissed at me."

"Dean, you should have told him," Sam said. There was no accusation in his voice, only sympathy and understanding.

"I know, Sam," Dean sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the following days, Dean tried to make Castiel talk to him, but the angel didn't seem interested in talking to him at all. He had been trying for a week now, but every attempt failed miserably. Castiel would always either disappear, ignore him, get angry or tell him to leave him alone whenever Dean approached him to talk to him.

It was getting very frustrating for Dean. But it wasn't like he didn't deserve the guilt he was currently feeling. Dean should have known better and that his silence would only hurt his angel.

A waitress came over to their table in the diner and asked what they wanted for breakfast. Sam ordered his healthy sandwich and coffee and Dean wanted pancakes, a sausage and coffee.

The waitress was standing a bit closer to Dean than necessary; practically ready to jump in his lap any minute.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't like the waitress wasn't hot or didn't have nice boobs, but Dean just didn't feel turned on or interested in any way.

Castiel was observing the scene from his seat across from the brothers. He glared at the waitress who had her hands all over Dean while she was writing down the orders. Then she turned to look at him and asked, "And what do you want, honey?"

"Nothing, thank you," Castiel answered as calmly as he could manage.

Dean sighed in relief as the waitress went off to get their orders.

Sam looked between Dean and Castiel, who were now completely ignoring each other and looking in different directions. He frowned. "Guys, please just… just sort this out okay, it's getting worse and worse between you two."

"Not as long as Dean can't keep his stares to himself," Castiel mumbled behind clenched teeth.

"Hey, this isn't _my_ fault, you know!" Dean snapped back.

Castiel was about to throw a comment back at Dean before he was cut off by Sam. "Guys! Stop it. Please." The hunter and the angel snorted and looked in different directions again. Sam sighed in defeat.

It wasn't like Castiel to be moody, but he had changed a lot after losing lost of his angel mojo. He was still physically strong and he could still fly, but most of his more 'magical powers' had disappeared. He was becoming so human in his behaviour it was almost sad sometimes.

Their food arrived and Dean waved the waitress off when she was hitting on him again – much to her annoyance and she kept glaring at him whenever she walked past him afterwards.

Sam and Cas had started discussing whether or not the incident described in the newspaper could be a new hunt for them. Dean wasn't listening much, and he didn't look at Cas. Though he found it difficult not to, considering the guy was sitting just across from him, but instead he focused on the people in the diner.

When they were done eating their breakfast, Sam excused himself and went to the restroom; leaving Dean and Castiel at the table alone.

There was a moment when their eyes met for a second but they both looked away fast and stayed silent.

Suddenly Sam came running out from the restrooms with three guys running after him.

Obviously the men were demons and Dean and Castiel ran to help Sam. The rest of the costumers in the diner ran out quickly, and all the screams and the panicked people running around confused Dean for a minute, which gave one of the demons an advantage and he threw Dean across the room until he landed on a table. The table broke and Dean crashed with it and landed on the floor beneath.

Sam had taken the demon knife from Dean earlier and was killing the other two demons with help from Castiel, when Castiel suddenly noticed Dean was missing. He looked around the room, searching for Dean, when he saw the third demon attack Dean again.

It happened fast. Dean was on his back on the ground, staring helplessly up at the demon that was about to hit him with a baseball bat, when suddenly Castiel appeared and smacked the demon hard; sending it flying into another table.

Dean watched as Castiel took a protective stance over him; wings extending fully out to the sides right over Dean's head, and they formed an aggressive stance towards the demon. He was now practically leaning over Dean with his wings outstretched to protect him from harm. Dean heard an aggressive growl escaping Castiel's throat as he took the protective stance over him, and it was the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed.

Sam made quick work of the demon with the knife, and Castiel stood up straight and looked normal again. Dean got to his feet, and mumbled a thanks to Cas, and the angel met his eyes for a brief moment. The angel's face was blank, except for having slightly flushed cheeks, as he looked at Dean before turning around to walk out of the diner in silence.

The angel's sudden protective behaviour confused Dean as hell. Why did he suddenly act so protective when he had been mad at Dean the last many days? Dean sighed as the question didn't go away, and he followed Sam and Cas back to the Impala.

To be continued…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I shall update as soon as possible, but I have not yet written chapter 4, and since I experienced a lot of trouble with writing this, I cannot say when I will be done with chapter 4. It shouldn't be too long though, so please be patient :)

Please review! And thank you to everyone who reviewed so far – it's much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter. It is **rated** **M** due to a masturbation scene and a sex scene. The masturbation scene is very short and not very graphic, so you can easily skip that if you want. And if you don't like male/male sex, you can skip that in the end.

This chapter was longer than I expected, but I didn't want to make a 5ft chapter, and since people have been "complaining" about this ending so soon, I made the chap extra long and hopefully very juicy for slash and wing!fic fans XD

This chapter is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine, but please bear with me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean stepped out of the shower, pulled a towel around his waist and went over to the mirror to shave his face. His mind kept wandering to what happened the other day and how Cas had protected him. Why had the angel done it? He was mad at him, wasn't he? It just didn't make any sense.

Dean stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had already shaved and now he let his hands travel over his now much smoother skin.

Absently, he turned his body slightly so he could see Castiel's handprint on his left shoulder reflected in the mirror.

Right. The handprint. It was the handprint's fault all this had happened.

After Castiel's hand had accidentally touched it, Dean had felt waves of pleasure sweep through his entire body. It had felt right; like Castiel's hand was _supposed_ to be there.

And, God, did Dean want Castiel, and it didn't matter if the angel was currently in a very male body, Dean wanted him – the _angel_, not the guy he was wearing. He wanted _Castiel_. But he could never have him. The angel was angry at him and it was his own fault.

Dean sighed, pulled the towel tighter around his waist before he opened the door and exited the bathroom to put on his clothes. He flinched when he saw someone standing in the middle of the room; blue eyes meeting his own before travelling down his mostly naked body.

"Cas! What the hell!" Dean exclaimed; half surprised, half embarrassed.

Castiel stared at Dean in utter surprise as the hunter exited the bathroom. He hadn't heard anyone in there and thought the motel room was completely empty. He certainly hadn't expected Dean to walk out almost naked. His eyes travelled down the hunter's body and the strong muscles; admiring it before he quickly blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here," Castiel said, looking everywhere else but at the half naked human in front of him.

"Uh, right. What are you doing here anyway, Cas?" Dean asked; face flushed and still embarrassed about meeting Cas at a time like this. He carefully avoided looking at the wings before he went over to pick up his clothes from his bed.

"I dropped by to see if you were here. Neither of you answered your phones so I started wondering where you were."

"Oh. Well, I was in the shower, and I don't bring my cell phone there. Wonder what Sam's excuse is," Dean said. He was about to remove the towel and put his boxers on, but he stopped his movements to look behind him and saw Castiel looking at his body intently; wings twitching nervously behind him.

"Cas? Do you mind?"

Castiel stared up to Dean's eyes, blushing and then turned around to let Dean have his privacy.

Dean suddenly remembered that he had actually invaded Castiel's privacy the last few weeks – and was actually still doing it. What right did he have to demand privacy for himself?

But the angel had turned around anyway, so Dean quickly put on his clothes before turning around again.

There was an awkward silence between them as neither of them said anything, waiting for the other to break the silence.

Dean watched as Castiel shifted nervously, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Cas?" Dean asked, uncertainly.

"Dean. Why… why didn't you tell me? That you could see them…" Castiel whispered, not looking at Dean.

Dean was taken a little aback by the question. "Cas… it's not like I meant to hide it from you. I just… I couldn't bring myself to say it. I was afraid what you'd say. What you'd think..." Dean's voice was gentle. He moved his head, trying to catch Castiel's gaze and was rewarded when the angel lifted his head and looked back at him.

In that moment the motel door opened and Sam stepped inside. "Hey," he said as he saw Castiel. He stopped his movements and stared at Dean in surprise. "Uh, I thought you had gone out?"

Dean tried to hide his annoyance and anger at Sam's _extremely_ bad timing, but then turned to look at his younger brother in confusion. "What? I told you I was gonna take a shower."

"Oh. Must have missed that part," Sam said as he closed the door and went over to the small table to sit by his laptop.

"Yeah, you must have," Dean said, still annoyed that the conversation was disturbed by his stupid little brother. "And why didn't you answer your phone? Cas tried calling you."

Sam looked up at that; staring from Dean to the angel and noticed that they were standing closer to each other than they had for a while now. "Uh, the battery went dead. I'm gonna recharge it now anyway." He turned to put his phone into the charger before he looked back; eyes settling on Castiel. "Why did you call? Did you need anything?"

Castiel looked at Sam and shook his head. "No, it was nothing. I think I'll leave for now."

And then Dean saw the wings unfurl and the angel was gone before either of them could protest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had almost managed to talk it out – or at least they were about to. But of course Sam had to come and ruin it.

But it wasn't really Sam's fault, Dean knew that. Sam couldn't possibly have known that they were finally talking about things right before he decided to walk into the room. It was just Dean's bad luck.

It was late night. Sam had gone out to the local library. He said he was first gonna be back in the morning since he had some plans afterwards. Dean didn't ask what, though he had felt tempted to. He just hoped his brother was getting laid, the guy really needed it.

So, Dean was alone in the motel, looking at some magazine. He didn't even find the Busty Asian Beauties magazine that interesting anymore; he could stare at the pages for hours but he wouldn't get aroused at all. But whenever he thought about Castiel and those wings, he'd get aroused almost immediately.

He had liked Castiel for a long time, but he first started noticing it right after Castiel had thrown himself in front of the archangels to help Dean and stop the apocalypse. But back then, Dean had been able to deny those feelings and ignore them.

But he couldn't anymore.

Dean put aside the magazine and leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. The wings popped up in his mind immediately and Dean gasped in arousal. He let his hands find their way to his already hard member and started rubbing himself through his jeans. He imagined what Castiel's body looked like under all those layers of clothes. A groan escaped Dean's lips as he thought about Castiel naked, and how he imagined those wings coming out of the vessel's body around the shoulder blades. He bet that spot was very soft and sensitive.

Dean was just about to let his hand travel into his boxers when suddenly the sound of flapping wings made him flinch and pull his hands out and away from his groin. He stared up and saw Castiel standing by the end of his bed.

"Damnit, Cas! Warn a guy!" Dean exclaimed; hoping to God that Castiel's hadn't noticed what he was just doing. But it seemed like he hadn't so Dean was lucky.

That was when Dean noticed something was wrong. Castiel was standing there, but it looked like he could barely keep himself on his feet. Then Dean noticed that the angel was completely drenched in rain and… was that blood?

"Jesus, Cas! What the hell happened?" Dean stood up and walked over to Castiel; putting his hands on the angel's shoulders to steady him. Castiel flinched slightly but then he seemed to relax.

"Nothing. I just… ran into angels, that's all," Castiel murmured.

Dean guided the angel to sit down on the edge of the bed; careful not to let his arms brush against the wings as he did so. The wings weren't wet like Castiel himself was; apparently they were not affected much by this world. As Castiel sat down, the wings melted into the bed as if the bed wasn't even there. Dean found it rather fascinating.

Dean carefully moved the trench coat and jacket aside to look for the wound the blood came from. There wasn't all too much blood but it still made Dean concerned. He frowned when he didn't see any wound and when the shirt was nearly undamaged.

"Most of it isn't my blood," Castiel explained when he noticed Dean's confusion. "I healed the few smaller cuts I got, but I still have some bruises, but they'll go away soon. And I'm… tired."

"Oh," Dean said. "I guess you killed those angels then, huh?"

Castiel didn't reply but kept looking at his hands, which were now in his lap. That was when Dean noticed something off about the left wing. There were a few feathers missing, close to the wing bone. He saw smaller traces of blood too, but it wasn't much.

"You're staring, Dean," Castiel said, uncomfortably.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't—" Dean trailed off. "What happened?"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably; the wings also shifting behind him. Dean noticed the left wing didn't fold itself behind his back as much as the right wing did. "It's common when angels fight that we seek to injure the other's wings."

Dean was rather shocked but somehow it didn't surprise him. "Because they're sensitive."

Castiel nodded.

There was silence again.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed next to Castiel; body turned slightly towards the angel and was careful to avoid the wings. Especially the injured left wing.

Suddenly Dean remembered a question that had haunted his mind since this first started.

"Cas?" Dean asked, and Castiel turned his head to look at him with blue eyes. "I don't think I get it… I mean, your wings aren't supposed to be seen by mortals, are they?"

"No."

"Then why can I see them? Does it have something to do with what happened back in North Carolina?" Dean asked uncertainly.

Castiel's eyebrows knitted together as he considered the question. "I believe it was a side effect from me touching your shoulder." He looked towards Dean's left shoulder, but with Dean sitting on Castiel's left side, he could barely see it. "Marks like that are rare… I didn't know me touching it would have this kind of side effect for you – no one did. I am sorry." Castiel's expression told Dean he was feeling guilty about this.

"Don't worry about it, Cas," Dean chuckled. "It's not that bad."

Castiel's eyes widened before he looked away, blushing. Dean chuckled a little and they both stayed silent for a while.

"You're… You're not still mad, are you…?" Dean then asked carefully, fearing the answer.

"I'm not mad, Dean," Castiel assured him. "I was at first. Because you had been staring all that time and didn't tell me. I felt… violated." His voice was almost like a whisper, and he avoided looking at Dean as he said this.

"But then why aren't you mad anymore…?"

Dean swore Castiel blushed even more now and clearly didn't want to explain himself. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Cas?"

"I…" Cas trailed off. "I was angry at you at first. Angels don't like it when someone stares at their wings for too long at the time, not even when it's other angels, and I realised you had done it a lot."

Dean watched as Castiel gazed at him occasionally; looking nervous and uncomfortable, but he didn't ask him why.

"But after a while I…" Castiel trailed off, biting his lower lip before looking away. "Dean, I don't… Why is this important?"

"Because you don't just change your feelings just like that. I totally violated you and then suddenly you aren't mad anymore? Cas, just tell me what you wanted to say earlier. Please."

Castiel looked like he wanted to just fly away from everything, but Dean put a hand on his arm, not wanting him to go just yet. The angel shifted. "'But after a while… I realised I didn't really mind you looking,' is what I wanted to say." Castiel turned to look at Dean like a kicked puppy.

Dean's mouth almost fell open at that. Cas didn't mind him looking at his wings? Did that mean… Could it be…?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" But before Castiel could finish and before he could move himself away from Dean in shame, Dean's lips were on his.

Castiel's eyes widened in shock as the hunter was kissing him, but then he let himself melt into the kiss and kissed back. It was awkward and clumsy as Cas didn't really know what to do, but he let Dean's mouth guide him. And God, did it feel good.

Dean now realised why Castiel had protected him in the diner. He had been possessive and protective of Dean because he had feelings for him. Dean groaned at the thought and kissed Castiel even harder; placing a possessive hand on the back of the angel's neck. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth with approval.

After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, Dean pulled away slowly. "God, Cas… You have no idea for how long I wanted to do that."

Castiel stared at him in surprise. "You wanted to…"

"Fuck, yeah. For a very long time," Dean smiled.

Castiel blushed violently, wings giving a small jerk behind him. Dean turned his attention to the wings. They were still so beautiful and magnificent. He wondered if Cas would ever let him have a proper look at them?

Castiel seemed to understand the question in Dean's eyes as the hunter stared at the wings. "Do you want me to stretch them out for you?" he asked shyly.

Now it was Dean's turn to stare in surprise. "Uh, you don't have to..."

"But I want to," Castiel replied before getting up from the bed to stand a few feet away from it. The wings stretched slowly, and Dean got up from the bed to walk closer. He noticed Cas groaning softly in pain as he stretched the left wing out, but then the pained look from his face was gone, and the wings were fully extended.

Dean hadn't seen them properly while they were extended. Mostly Cas had them folded behind his back, and back in the diner they were only fully extended for a short time. Dean watched them entranced; observing the soft feathers move as Cas stretched out the strong wings.

"God, you're beautiful, Cas," Dean whispered; still entranced and staring at the wings.

Castiel blushed and his wings jerked gently.

"Can I… Can I touch them?" Dean suddenly asked.

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise and suddenly there was fear in them. "What? N-No!" The wings folded back against the angel's back.

"C'mon Cas, I just want to touch, that's all," Dean pleaded. He knew he probably shouldn't ask for this but he couldn't stop himself. He _wanted_ to touch them, he _had_ to, or he'd explode.

The angel was now shaking his head and murmured "no, no, no," and took a few steps away from Dean.

"Please, Cas?" Dean pleaded; eyes never leaving Castiel's frightened ones.

Castiel regarded Dean suspiciously. He didn't see any sign of bad intention in Dean's eyes.

After a few moments Castiel's body seemed to relax and he slowly stretched the wings out again – but not fully.

Dean took this as an invitation and slowly walked closer to Castiel. He stood right up in front of the angel's right wing, staring at the feathers in awe. They were so beautiful up this close. He glanced at Castiel's face, which showed him the angel was nervous, before he carefully moved his right hand towards the soft feathers.

Castiel hissed a little when Dean's hand finally touched the feathers gently. Dean waited until he saw Castiel relax before he gently moved his hand through the feathers. Castiel gasped but quickly shut his mouth to stay quiet. He observed Dean's every movement from the corner of his eye.

Dean was in total awe. The feathers felt much softer and better than he had imagined. He had never felt anything like them before. He was obsessed with them, no doubt, and he moved his hand through the feathers all the way out to the feathers furthest away from Castiel's body. Then he walked back towards Castiel's body; left hand gently touching along the strong wing bone as he did so.

Castiel gasped and whimpered, and Dean felt the wing jerk. Dean looked at him in bewilderment. "You like this, don't you? When I touch them."

Castiel bit his lower lip in shame and nodded.

A grin formed on Dean's face. "That's kinky."

"Dean," Castiel warned. But then Dean was kissing him again and he forgot about everything else. He barely noticed when Dean slowly dragged him towards the bed; gently pushing him down onto it.

Castiel made a surprised sound but then Dean was on top of him and shushed him. "Can you make the wings lay on top of the bed rather than going right through it?"

Castiel regarded Dean with a frown, but did as Dean asked. The wings were now much easier for Dean to touch as they lay on top of the sheets. And then Dean started stroking them gently – the left wing too, but carefully avoided the place where it was wounded.

Castiel gasped and his back arched off the bed, causing Dean to chuckle. He felt Dean's hardness against his thigh as the hunter stroked his wings. Carefully, Castiel moved his right hand down and cupped Dean's cock through the jeans, squeezing gently.

Now it was Dean's turn to gasp. "Fuck, Cas!"

Castiel's eyes widened at the reaction Dean made from his touch. He started rubbing his hand against the front of Dean's jeans until the man was gasping even more, and his stroking on Cas' wings became less controlled. Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel roughly as they stroked each other; both lost in lust and sensation.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean gasped as he pulled away from the kiss. "I… I need you, Cas. Right_ now_," he growled.

"Yes," Castiel breathed. And then they started shedding each other's clothes rough and fast. Every layer needed to get off _now_. In less than a minute, all the layers were off and they were now naked before each other.

Castiel looked just like Dean had imagined. His frame was smaller than Dean's, had less muscles and was slim. But God, the guy was hot. Dean's cock was so painfully hard and leaking, and looking at Castiel all laid out and naked before him didn't help that matter.

Dean leaned down and started sucking and nipping on Castiel's throat, causing the angel's back to arch off the bed and gasp Dean's name. Dean chuckled. He grabbed the lube from the table beside the bed, coated his fingers with it and started pushing a finger gently against Cas' entrance.

Castiel tensed a little as Dean's finger tried to intrude his body, but he relaxed and let Dean's finger breach him. Soon there were two fingers, and then there were three and Castiel started moaning and writhing on the bed. "Dean… please, I can't… I want…" he whimpered.

Dean shushed him gently and pulled his fingers out, smiling when Castiel whimpered at the loss. Then he lubed himself up and slowly pressed his cock into Cas.

Both were moaning and gasping as Dean slowly penetrated Castiel. It didn't take long before he was fully inside and started moving. He thrusted gently at first, to let Cas get used to the feeling, but it wasn't until Cas' legs moved around his hips to pull him further into him that he started thrusting faster and harder.

Castiel was moaning and whimpering Dean's name; nails pressing into Dean's back. Dean changed positions; sitting up and pulled Castiel into his lap, still thrusting into him, and placed his hands possessively on the angel's hips. Castiel's cock was trapped between their bodies; smearing precome all over their abdomens.

Castiel's wings moved around their bodies like a cocoon as they were both lost in lust and pleasure. Dean moved one hand from Castiel's hips to the base of Castiel's wings. He gently touched where the vessel's body and the wings met and Castiel gasped loudly, threw his head back and arched his back. "God! Dean!" he shouted in pleasure.

Dean chuckled smugly and started stroking that spot even faster and even more. He moved his other hand from Cas' hip and started jerking the angel off roughly.

Castiel screamed in pleasure, and it didn't take long before he exploded in Dean's arms with a wail of Dean's name.

Dean felt Castiel's muscles clench around him as the angel came, and with a shout of Cas' name, he came inside the angel; bright lights flashing before his eyes as he climaxed.

They both collapsed on the bed, sated and exhausted.

After they caught their breath, Castiel snuggled up against Dean and made a contented sound. Dean didn't usually snuggle, but he found himself not caring now and snuggled back against Cas; pulling his arms possessively around the angel's waist and buried his face in the angel's hair.

"Are you still mad at me for looking?" Dean asked after a while.

Castiel thought about his question before he smiled and answered: "No. But next time you see something out of the ordinary, let me know."

Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel closer and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep in the arms of his angel. And he was happy.

The end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed on the previous chapters – I love your reviews, they're much appreciated :)

Thanks for reading, hope you liked the final chapter and please review :)


End file.
